video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The 39 Steps
|re-release date = |catalogue number = VC3114 CC1025 |rating = |running time = 91 minutes}} The 39 Steps is a UK VHS release by Video Collection International Ltd on 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by Cinema Club, and The Video Collection on 31st July 1989. Description Cast * Kenneth More as Richard Hannay * Taina Elg as Fisher * Brenda De Banzie as Nellie Lumsden * Barry Jones as Professor Logan * Reginald Beckwith as Lumsden * Faith Brook as Nannie * Michael Goodliffe as Brown * James Hayter as Mr. Memory * Duncan Lamont as Kennedy * Jameson Clark as McDougal * Andrew Cruickshank as Sheriff * Leslie Dwyer as Milkman * Betty Henderson as Mrs. McDougal * Joan Hickson as Miss Dobson * Sid James as Percy * Brian Oulton as Mr. Pringle Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of The 39 Steps (1959) Closing (Original 1986 release) * End of The 39 Steps (1959) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Cinema Club Category:Movies Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC U Category:Movie Greats